Submissive Turnabout
by BlaqkHysteria
Summary: What happens when two young girls meet the devil personified?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The girl was sitting in the library by herself, trying to study. She felt observed, but when she raised her stare from the book she was reading no one was looking at her.

She went back to her book with a sigh, and resumed studying. When she finished reading, she stood up and went to the shelf to get yet another book, but her hand slipped and the book fell on the floor.

She knelt down to pick it up, but someone else had already done that for her. She stood back up, and before her was a blonde man who looked vaguely familiar. The man smiled coldly, handing her the book.

"T-thank you," she stuttered, amazed at how handsome the man was.

"You're welcome," he said calmly. He glanced quickly at the table where she had been sitting, and noticed all the books scattered on it. "You're a law student?" he asked.

"Yes," she admitted. "I'm a freshmen."

"Oh, how exciting," he smiled again. "I shall leave you to your studies then," he added then. The girl's eyes widened as she realized why he looked so familiar: the man before her was Kristoph Gavin, the "coolest defense in the West". She'd seen his face on newspapers and on TV, he was the best defense attorney in the country.

"Y-you're…" she started, before he could leave, but her voice trailed off into nothing when his icy glare went back to her.

"Kristoph Gavin," he said, holding out a hand. The girl shook it hesitantly, and he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to introduce herself. She seemed to have forgotten how to speak, though.

"I-I'm Helena," she blushed.

"It's very nice to meet you, Helena," he smiled. "Do you mind doing me a favor?" he added, inching a little closer to her. Helena could feel her heart beat faster and faster, and she couldn't help but say yes. "I need you to take this upstairs and give it to a bailiff," Kristoph said, handing her a piece of paper in a plastic bag. "Tell the bailiff it's a very urgent piece of evidence for Phoenix Wright."

"O-okay, sure," Helena smiled awkwardly.

"Thank you, Helena," he said. The way he said her name gave her butterflies, but she tried to keep her cool.

She placed the book back on the shelf and smiled at the man, who smiled back coldly.

"I-I'll go, then," she stuttered again. Kristoph nodded.

She staggered towards the door. She had just met Kristoph Gavin, and he'd asked her to do him a favor. She was going to do something for Kristoph Gavin. Something that even involved Phoenix Wright! That was a dream come true for her, she had wanted to become a defense attorney ever since she could remember.

She went up the stairs and found herself in the courthouse hall. Attorneys and prosecutors were running around, busy at work, and she felt a little dazed. She managed to find a bailiff, gave him the piece of paper and told him it was meant for Phoenix Wright.

When she got back to the library she looked for Kristoph, but he wasn't there anymore. She decided to go home then, so she picked up her books and left.  
When she got home, she dropped her bags on the living room floor. She could hear dishes clink in the kitchen, her roommate was probably making some tea. She smiled and went into the kitchen, and her roommate smiled back when she saw her.

"Ellie, you're back!" she said. "Do you want some tea?"

"Hey, Jun! Yeah, sure," Helena smiled widely.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You'll never guess who I met today," she smirked.

"Who?"

"Kristoph Gavin," she said, and Jun's mouth fell open.

"What?!" she squeaked. "No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!" Helena smiled. "He's so cool," she sighed, then proceeded to tell her friend about what happened. Jun was in awe, and she wanted every detail. Helena told her about the favor she'd done Kristoph, and Jun asked what it was that she gave the bailiff.

"Oh, I don't really know, it was a piece of paper… it looked like it had been ripped off of something…" Helena explained.

"But why didn't Mr. Gavin give it to Phoenix Wright himself?" Jun asked.

"That's a good question," the girl said, raising a brow. "Maybe they don't know each other?"

"But then why would he help him by giving him evidence?"

Helena shook her head and said she didn't know. It was indeed a strange behavior on Kristoph's part, but what was she to make of it? She hadn't even noticed it was strange until Jun pointed it out, she was too busy flailing about having met Kristoph Gavin.

Jun drank her tea in silence, wondering why Gavin would do such a thing.

They didn't know it yet, but they'd have an answer very soon.


	2. 1

**1**

The sound of the alarm clock came too soon, at least that's what it felt like. After her roommate came home last night telling stories about meeting THE Kristoph Gavin and delivering evidence for THE Phoenix Wright, they had stayed up for hours acting like crushing high school girls. "How are we supposed to get any sleep when Ellie comes home with those kinds of stories..." She sighed and got out of bed.

She was crossing the living room into the kitchen when she noticed Helena asleep on the couch with books scattered on the floor. This wasn't out of the ordinary for her friend though. She was the best in her class and was always studying. Jun was in a different field of law, so she did have studying, but not the kind Helena had. Being a detective wasn't as complicated as being an attorney, but she preferred it that way.

Opening the cabinet, and getting out more tea, she picked up the remote and turned on the little TV they had in their living room, making sure to lower the volume so she didn't wake Helena.

She was about to start heating the water when she heard something from the television that grabbed her attention.

"-and raising all kinds of questions. This morning, famed defense attorney Phoenix Wright has officially been disbarred under accusations of forging evidence in the Gramerye murder case. Sources say the attorney had payed off-"

Her eyes widened and she completely forgot about the tea and ran over to the couch practically jumping on top of Helena.

"Hey pal! Wake up! Wake up!," she shouted as she was shaking Helena's shoulder jolting her awake causing them to fall off the couch.

"Wh-what's going on? Did you start a fire again?!" she blinked waking herself up.

"No, no, no! The TV! Hurry!" she grabbed her friend by the hand helping her up as they rushed over to the television to continue watching the news broadcast.

Helena watched the TV, still a half-asleep, and at first she didn't understand what the reporter was saying. When she finally did, though, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"Are you saying that I—" she started, but Jun grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her a little.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Ellie!"

"But I didn't—"

"I know you didn't know!" Jun said.

"Should we… tell someone? I mean if that's even what happened… maybe it's not—" but just as she was saying that, she heard the TV again.

"—and the incriminating piece of evidence seems to be a page ripped from a diary—" the reporter said.

"A page…" she repeated. "Ripped from a diary…"

"What should we do?" Jun asked, apprehension deepening her voice.

"I have no idea," Helena sighed. "I mean I can't report this to the police, I'm basically an accomplice!"

"But you didn't know anything…"

"And they'll believe me? It'll be my word against Kristoph Gavin's, Jun!"

Helena sat down on a chair, and shook her head. Jun sat beside her, furrowing her brows. What should they do? Logic was telling Helena that she should report this anyway, but her heart just wanted to see Mr. Gavin again. Jun could tell Helena was torn, but she didn't know how to help her friend.

"I'll make some coffee," Jun said then, hoping that would cheer Helena up a little, since she loved coffee. The girl nodded and took a deep breath. She didn't know what to do, and maybe there was nothing to do.

She watched as Jun made coffee and thought about how stupid she'd been. Why hadn't she asked Gavin why he wanted her to give that to a bailiff to give to Wright? That was indeed suspicious, then why hadn't she noticed?

Probably because she was too busy staring into those deep blue eyes.

She drank her coffee in silence, while Jun stared at her, worried. When she finished the coffee, she said she had to study, picked up her bag and went back to the courthouse.

She was putting some books back in their shelf when she noticed him, staring at her with a devilish smile on his face. Kristoph made his way to her very slowly, and she was afraid her heart would stop completely.

Helena tried to keep herself from blushing as she tried to look busy, scrambling to put her remaining books in her bag as the man approached her. Before he could say so much as 'Hello' she was already tripping over her words.

"Oh! Um, Mr. Gavin! I, um, What a coincidence seeing you here again." She could feel herself blushing even more. Kristoph just looked at her with his unreadable expression.

"Yes, coincidence."

She couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. He just looked at her for a second like he was expecting her to say something, but she didn't know what to say.

"Well it was a nice 'coincidence' see you here. I'll leave you to your studies since you seem so occupied," he smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she blurted out, not knowing what she was going to say now. "Uhm, well maybe it isn't total coincidence..." she trailed off.

Kristoph turned around and gave her the same smile. "Is there something I can help you with, then?" he could see the hesitant expression on her face. "You are, perhaps, wondering about the favor I asked you to do for me?"

She blinked, a little surprised he would mention it so casually. "Well, yes, actually... It's just that... That paper, and the news this morning..." she was no longer making eye contact with him. She felt uneasy, like she was doing something wrong.

"Ah yes, all the business with Mr. Wright. I was actually present at his disbarment hearing this morning. It's all so sad really," he said shaking his head a little. "The paper I had acquired from a seemingly reliable source was Wright's personal suggestion. I suppose I should've wondered why he hadn't gone after it himself, but I figured he just needed a hand."

That was it? That was what happened? Of course it was. What was Jun even talking about, accusing Mr. Gavin of anything suspicious? Mr. Wright was getting careless trying to keep his winning run as a lawyer, that he was willing to forge evidence! How horrible! And he got Mr. Gavin involved! It all made sense now.

Or did it…?

Helena raised her stare and met his, and he was smiling a perfect smile. There was something about that man, it made her feel uncomfortable and scared, but it was also drawing her in. Jun would make so much fun of her if she could see her right now, all blushing and stuttering.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Helena?" Kristoph asked, and there was a strange light in his eyes.

"Uhm, no, I…" she whispered. "I'm good, thanks."

"Those books won't read themselves, I suppose," he said, glancing at the pile of books in her hands. Helena looked down at them and mumbled a confused "Yeah, I guess."

"It was nice seeing you again," Kristoph smiled coldly, before turning around and leaving.

Helena waited for her heartbeat to slow down, then absentmindedly opened a book and tried to study. She couldn't, being too busy trying to figure out what it was about Mr. Gavin that she found so attractive. He was definitely handsome, but there was something else, something darker, something she couldn't quite put her finger on yet.

When she got home for lunch, she told Jun about her conversation with Gavin. His explanation seemed even more suspicious now that she was repeating it out loud. Somehow she found it hard to believe Gavin would just "lend a hand" to Wright, and Jun thought it was indeed strange, too.

"He just doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would help someone without wanting something in return, you know?" Jun said, putting two plates of grilled cheese on the table.

"I know," Helena nodded. "Then again, maybe it really was Wright's idea all along. I mean, no one wins all the time without a little help, right? Like, remember that Von Karma guy? Maybe it's the same thing."

"Hmm," Jun agreed.

The girls finished their meal in silence, wondering what they were to make of that situation, but neither of them came up with anything.

But Jun was about to have an idea…


	3. 2

**2**

"Alright. You remember what you have to do, right?" Jun placed a hand on Helena's shoulder looking a little worried, but her friend looked up at her with a determined expression and nodded her head.

"But Jun, what are you going to do?" she asked also looking a little worried. Jun just smiled at her.

"Hey pal, don't worry about me. I know some people." and with that, they set out on their separate ways.

Helena made sure she got to the library early that day. It was empty, except for her. She decided to take this opportunity to grab some books and took them over to a table. She realized how quiet it was in the library. It was never this quiet before. She decided to try actually studying. She knew why she was really there, but there was no one here but her, and what was the harm in multi-tasking? However, her thoughts did trail off question all the current events. She thought about why she was here. Jun had asked her to meet with Mr. Gavin again at the library because he always seemed to be there. This is what puzzled Helena. Why was Kristoph Gavin spending so much time in the courthouse library. "He's a lawyer... that's not strange, right?" she said to herself. But the more she thought on it, every time she had seen him here, he wasn't really doing anything. He never had any books with him. Only 'that day' did he have anything with him.

"Maybe Jun's right about him being suspicious..." she said, letting out a sigh and laying her head down on her books.

Helena became lost in thought as time passed and she started wondering why she was still here. It felt like it had been almost an hour and the room had been as quiet as it was when she first arrived. Quiet up until now, that is.

"Off to an early start today?" a voice came from the intense quiet that was there before. Helena jerked her head up from the table, looking up to make eye contact with him. "Perhaps too early?" he said smiling.

"Oh, um, I-I was studying and I... I wasn't asleep, I just..." she stopped for a moment and sighed. "I guess it is a little early for me." Helena smiled a little.

Kristoph looked at the empty chair on the other side of the small table she was at. "May I?" he asked looking back to her.

"Oh, Of course!" she slid her books to her side of the table even though Kristoph, yet again, didn't seem to have brought anything with him. And for a moment neither of them said anything. Helena looked at him and though he looked really professional. He wasn't even doing anything. Only Kristoph Gavin could make sitting at a table in a library look professional. Helena laughed a little thinking about what Jun would say to her thinking something so silly.

"Something... funny?" he asked, and just snapped back to reality and realized she had been starring at him then laughing to herself. Her face went red.

"Oh! No, no. Just, um, remembering something a friend told me. It's not important." Luckily he changed the subject for them before she could feel anymore embarrassed.

"You know, I figured I might see you here again today. I had actually come here to talk with you." he said looking out at the room.

"You came here... to see me?" she asked looking a little confused.

"Well, yes. You see, with all the hysteria surrounding the Gramarye murder trial, and Phoenix Wright's disbarment, especially the evidence he was disbarred for... A 'diary page' if you recall. The very same page I had you deliver to the bailiff for Mr. Wright." he blinked and his eyes went directly to hers. Helena felt very uneasy. Something wasn't right. Kristoph then gave her the same unreadable expression she was becoming used to. "I would like to offer you something to make up for getting you involved. After all, it is entirely my fault."

Something definitely was not right.

* * *

Jun was busy too. She went down to the precinct to see her big brother, detective Dick Gumshoe, and ask him about Wright's disbarment and Kristoph Gavin's involvement.

"Yeah, pal, it's a huge mess," Gumshoe said, scratching his head. "Mr. Wright was a nice guy. I can't believe he would do something like that…"

"But was there any proof that he actually forged the evidence?" Jun asked eagerly.

"Well, this guy Misham came in as a witness, he testified that he had made the diary page himself, under orders from Wright, so…"

"Who's this Misham guy?"

"Some kind of a painter, a real lunatic if ya ask me!"

Jun didn't know what to think. She trusted her brother's judgment, and he thought Wright wasn't the type of guy to do something like that, but then again the maker of the forged evidence had testified, so Wright must have done it, right?

She had a brilliant idea, right there and then. She decided to go ask Wright personally about what happened.

Jun looked up at the windows of the building as she approached the Wright & Co. Law Offices. It looked like all the lights were out. Maybe no one was there? It couldn't hurt to check though, right? She knocked on the door and waited. No one answered. This was the only place she could go. The only other person involved with this case was the prosecutor Klavier Gavin, and Jun wasn't about to go asking him about the case he just won. She sighed and turned to start her walk back home when she saw a bike leaning against the building. So Mr. Wright _was_ there! She snapped back around and knocked on the door a little hard this time.

"Mr. Wright! I just wanna talk to you! I know you're i- huh?" The door opened a little. Was it open that whole time? She pushed the door open cautiously looking into the dark room and heard a sort of clinking sound. Jun slowly entered the room, looking down to find a few bottles of grape juice on the floor. She looked around. The room was lit by the light from outside barley coming through the closed blinds.

"Mr. Wright...? Are you here?" she began to walk slowly around the office. Feeling more and more worried as she went.

"I'm here alright," a voice coming from the darkness replied, in a low monotone. Jun followed the sound to the room next door, and Mr. Wright was there, slumped over the couch, a half empty bottle of grape juice in his hand.

"Mr. Wright, I—"

"Keep it down, will you? My daughter's sleeping in the other room," he said.

"Daughter?" Jun asked, shocked. Wright just shook his head.

"Are you with the police?" he asked bitterly.

"No, no, nothing like that," she shook her head, feeling a little overwhelmed by being in the same room as THE Phoenix Wright.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm a reporter, I… I was hoping to interview you?" she ventured.

"Oh, you want to hear the sad sad story of how the great Phoenix Wright lost his badge, huh?" he chuckled darkly. "Well, why not?"

"Thank you," she smiled. "May I?" she asked, gesturing at a chair. Wright nodded, and she sat down. "So, um, I wanna hear your side of the story," she said.

"There's not much to say. I walked right into a trap," he chuckled again.

"A trap?"

"Yeah, a trap. I was too naïve."

"But who do you think set you up?" she asked eagerly, but Wright just shook his head, and an enigmatic smile appeared on his face. In the dimly lit room, he looked quite scary.

"I think we're done here," he finally spoke, and sat up on the couch.

"Wait! Just one more question!" said Jun.

"What is it?"

"Do you know Kristoph Gavin?" she asked, and the man looked up at her. His glare sent a shiver down her spine.

"I do," he simply stated.

"Are you… friends with him?"

"I thought you said 'one' question," he said, and stood up. "Like I said, we're done here."

Jun stood up too, and he walked her back to the door. She decided to go to the library to pick up Helena and tell her what she'd discovered. As she went there, she wondered what Mr. Wright meant by "trap". Could it be that it was all an elaborated plan set in motion by Kristoph Gavin? Maybe she was just reading too much into things.

She got to the library in twenty minutes, and wandered the halls looking for Helena. She even called her name out loud a few times, but no one answered. She wasn't there.

Maybe she'd already gone home? Yes, that was probably it. She went home then, even more eager to tell her friend about her chat with Mr. Wright.

"Ellie, I'm home!" she called out, opening the front door. No answer. She checked the kitchen and the living room and Helena's room, but the girl was nowhere to be found. She tried her cell a few times, but no one picked up. She was starting to worry.

It wasn't like Helena to just disappear without saying anything…


	4. 3

**3**

"…And so you see, I just feel horrible about the whole thing, and was hoping you would let me make it up to you, but if it's alright with you, maybe we could talk somewhere a little less 'public'." Kristoph said, and gave Helena a slight smile. "My office, perhaps?"

Helena didn't realize she was messing with her braid and quickly stopped. "That'd be great." She gave a cute smile trying to hold back how anxious she was feeling.

And so Helena left the courthouse with Kristoph Gavin. The man she was supposed to just be talking to, to get some information. For a split second Helena realized Jun was supposed to meet her there later, but how could she pass up a chance like that? Her thoughts were interrupted though by Kristoph as they walked down the steps onto the sidewalk.

"Is everything alright?" he asked jokingly.

"It's just that, I was supposed to wait here for my friend, but..." she said, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to call her, maybe? Let her know where you're going?"

Helena got nervous. She pulled her cellphone out of her bag, flipped it open, but stopped there. If Jun knew where she was going she'd flip out, but this wasn't exactly an everyday offer.

"Um..." she flipped the phone closed. "No, that's okay," she said a little more nervously than intended as she put away her phone. "She'll understand."

And with that, they left.

"This is a very nice office, Mr. Gavin." Helena said as her eyes darted all around the room taking everything in.

"I'm glad you think so," Kristoph said, walking up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned around to face him.

"So! Uhm-" she realized how close he was standing to her and she blushed a little bit and cleared her throat. "What was it you wanted to offer me?" it was obvious how nervous she was becoming. What was she doing there? Was that a good idea?

"If I understand correctly," Kristoph said walking over and looking out the window near his desk. His back to her. "You are aspiring to be a defense attorney," he turned his head to look back at Helena.

"Oh! Uhm, yes. That's right." she was confusedly looking at him, but he looked back out the window.

"Now about compensating you for your troubles," he soothed, and she could feel his hand grip her shoulder a little tighter. Helena looked out the window again, her body completely stiff. "I was thinking perhaps we could, help each other out, if you catch my drift."

Helena could feel herself blushing and her heart pounding.

"Mr. Gavin...?" she said and looked up at him; the reflected light still covering his eyes making him look very ominous to her.

He turned to her and gave her a genuine smile. "I would like to offer you a job here at my office. An internship to help with your career aspirations."

Helena blinked. Her eyes open wide with surprise. "An... internship?" she asked a little quietly.

"Of course, I understand you've already done a favor for me once, but I figured this would benefit both of us, don't you think?" he asked casually.

Helena felt relieved. Perhaps all the ominous feelings she had were a misunderstanding. When did he take his hand off her shoulder, she didn't know. She didn't care. This was a dream come true. She'd have a law related job, and Jun would _have_ to understand now, right?

After sorting out the details, Helena decided she should go home to tell Jun the good news. Kristoph walked her out to the front of the building.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my offer," he said as she pulled out her cellphone.

"Me too. Thank you so much, Mr. Gavin."

He looked down at her and put his hand on her shoulder again,

"Oh, and I know you're excited about your opportunity, but let's just keep this between us for the time being," he said, the same expression on his face. That smile.

"Oh. Okay, I guess." she said.

"We wouldn't want anyone making assumptions now would we?" he was still smiling.

"Y-you're right." she said, "Well I should go now. My friend, she's, uhm, probably wondering where I am."

He nodded, "Of course. Well then, I'll see you next week."

Then they separated, and Helena began walking home. She dialed Jun's number on her phone to call and let her know she was on her way, but what was she going to tell her?

She put the phone back in her bag and went straight home. When she got there, she found Jun and her big brother in the living room.

"I can't find her, Dick! Do something!" Jun was yelling.

"She has to be missing for 24 hours before I can file a missing person report!" Gumshoe replied, then Helena cleared her throat awkwardly and both turned their heads and saw her.

"Helena!" Jun sighed in frustration. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"I-I'm sorry, Jun, I was—" she started, but was interrupted by Jun hugging her so tight her ribs hurt. Gumshoe said he was glad to see she was alright, then left the flat.

"Where were you?" Jun asked.

"I… I was with Mr. Gavin," Helena admitted reluctantly.

"What?!"

"He… took me to his office and…"

"And what, Ellie?" the girl inquired, she didn't like the way Helena was shaking and avoiding her stare.

"He offered me a job," Helena finally said, and Jun sighed in relief.

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all!"

"A job, huh? Like an internship?"

"Yes, exactly that. It will help a lot with my career, you know…"

"Definitely, but don't you think it's weird?"

"What is?"

"That Kristoph Gavin, THE Kristoph Gavin, offers some random chick a job?" Jun said, suspicion clouding her mind.

"What do you mean? You think he did it just to keep me quiet about… that thing?"

Jun just nodded, then disappeared into the kitchen. Helena followed her, and wondered if her friend was right. Maybe there _was_ something suspicious about Gavin, maybe… but then again, maybe not. Maybe it was just Jun being paranoid. Granted, he'd been a bit creepy back in his office, but it was good creepy. Like… _hot_ creepy. Helena dismissed the thought immediately. She was going to work with him, those thoughts were really inappropriate.

"Helena, are you listening to me?" Jun said, and Helena realized she'd spaced out.

"Uh, yeah, yes, sure."

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

"Nope."

"I said, maybe this is a good thing. You know, you'll get to know him better, maybe we can finally understand what his real intentions are. You should get close to him, find out everything there is to know…"

"That sounds like a good plan, yes…"

Jun nodded, then Helena said something about having to study and went to her room. She closed the door and lay down on the bed. She actually tried to study, but of course she couldn't.

She was preoccupied with other thoughts. For example, could she really do what Jun had suggested? She wasn't good at social interaction, so how was she supposed to "find out everything there is to know" about Mr. Gavin? He wasn't stupid, he would surely figure out what she was doing…


	5. 4

**4**

With everything going on, Helena felt very overwhelmed. As she lay in her bed with all of these thoughts, she drifted off to sleep. Dreaming or not, she felt very nervous. Nervous about Jun's plan? Her new job? Or maybe those inappropriate thoughts about her new employer? She couldn't tell.

After a while she realized she was standing outside a door. Had she spaced out? Surely all these thoughts wouldn't make her so absentminded. Regardless she realized she was in a familiar place. She was outside Mr. Gavin's office. She could feel her nerves like an immense weight holding her back from moving, but she took a breath and thought to herself, "you have to go in there. It's your job". With that, she grabbed the door handle and entered the office. It was empty. She looked around. The desk in the first room of the office was hers. It was empty except for a few office supplies and a phone, but unknown to her, that would soon change.

Suddenly her nerves came rushing back to her as Kristoph walked into the room and stopped to look at her. "Oh Helena. Great. You're here. I have your work ready for you." He put some papers on her desk, and immediately went back to his office. Helena walked over to her desk and sat down. She looked at the papers and felt very confused.

"This... doesn't make sense at all. I-I can't read this," she felt more nervous with every second. She began to flip through the pages realizing she couldn't read a single one. She was sure there was no way she could be this worried. Who ever heard of being so worried that you couldn't read. Jun would think that was silly. "Jun!" she thought and instantly remembered one of the reasons she was here.

"I have to keep it together," she said to herself. "But... I still can't read these papers..." She thought maybe she could just tell Mr. Gavin she was having trouble. It is her first day after all. "That's it. I bet it's something he'll be able to explain to me and then it will all make sense!" Helena was convinced. She gathered her paperwork and made her way to Mr. Gavin's office.

The door was open but she still felt rude just walking in. She stopped and knocked on the door frame.

"Um, Mr. Gavin, I have a question about these papers…"

He didn't look up from the paper he was reading, but just motioned with his hand for her to come over to his desk. She felt herself blush a little bit. But why? She could feel herself rooted to the floor, but tried to move forward anyway, and for a second she thought it had passed. And then her paperwork fell out of her hands onto the floor. Of course this was when Kristoph had finished reading whatever it was he had in his hand, and looked at her.

She could feel how hot her face was from blushing. For a second she just stood there making eye contact with him. Then she shook her head a little and got down on the floor to pick up the papers.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Gavin..." she didn't think it was possible to blush anymore than she already was. That was until Kristoph said something.

"Here, let me help you."

And she realized he was kneeling on the floor in front of her helping her pick up the paperwork. As they finished picking them up, Kristoph held out the few papers he managed to get, still kneeling on the floor in front of Helena.

"Now, what was it you needed me for?" He had that expression again. That smile.

She felt unable to speak. She grabbed the papers feeling his hand touch hers, and suddenly all her "inappropriate" thoughts came flooding back to her. She quickly jerked the papers out of his hand and stacked them with the ones she was holding. "I-I um.. that is- the papers. I can't-" but she was abruptly cut off by something. Someone. Kristoph.

The papers became worthless at this point. They all fell out her hands again onto the floor in between them. However, that was about all there was between them. What was happening? He was kissing her. "This isn't happening!" she thought as her mind raced. His hand on her shoulder just like before, his lips against hers. She felt like she was going to melt. But wait, this wasn't why she was there. He was her boss. She pulled away and looked at him. But before he could say anything she grabbed the cause of all this, those horrible papers, and placed them on his desk.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Gavin I jus-" she sighed looking at down at the desk frustrated.

She turned around to leave the office but stopped immediately. Kristoph was right in front of her. She avoided eye contact with him.

"I just couldn't… um, couldn't read the papers," she muttered staring at the floor.

"That is a poor excuse," he laughed a little.

"Wh-what do you mean?! I really can't!" Helena was getting very frustrated at this point.

Kristoph reached behind her picking up the papers on the desk, leaning very close to Helena when doing so. He handed her the paper, staying right in front of her.

"Why don't you try again..." he said sounding a little sarcastic. But his comment meant nothing once Helena realized she could read the papers. And that wasn't even what shocked her the most. What shocked her, was what she read.

"These are..." she said to herself, but Kristoph finished her sentence.

"Letters, yes. So you were going to come in here and confront me, ja? Or perhaps you had ulterior motives?" he laughed at her again.

Her face went hot again. "What?! I- no it's not- I really couldn't read them! This is just- I don't understand..." she glanced through the letters.

They were between Jun and her brother, the detective. Jun was telling him about how she was suspicious of Kristoph, and how she wanted to know if Dick could ask around about him at the precinct. Helena felt her heart sink.

"Jun wouldn't.. she wouldn't do this. This is taking things too far... How did you-" she glanced up at him looked very worried. She gathered herself. "How did you know about these letters?"

Kristoph adjusted his glasses like he did before, the light covering his eyes.

"I know a lot about a lot of things," he took the papers out of her hand leaning toward her again to put them on the desk behind her but not moving away. She gasped when she felt his hand on her shoulder again. He was very close to her.

"Does she not trust you to get to know me well?" she could feel him kissing her neck. Helena tried to keep her thoughts together.

"But Jun wouldn't aa-!" his hand down past her waist to her thighs. "She wouldn't do tha-at!" he lifted her up onto the desk, pushing her back a bit. Helena felt her heart pounding.

He pulled away to look at her and smiled. "Perhaps, you do not know your friend as well as you think," and before she could respond he kissed her. Really kissed her. She didn't know how to feel. Was this right or wrong? She didn't know. She didn't care. Not at the moment at least. She felt his hand on her thigh slide up her skirt, and she let out a muffled whimpering sound as he kept kissing her. She could feel his hand between her legs, and she thought her heart would explode. She felt so excited so fast. She lost any care of it being wrong, and threw her arms around him and leaned against him.

He pulled away and started kissing her neck again. Helena bit her lip trying to keep from making too much noise. She could hardly handle him touching her like that. She could feel her legs slightly shaking already. He bit down on her neck making her moan out loud from the surprise. He laughed at her again, snaking his other hand up her back to her neck and into her hair. He grabbed a handful her hair, pulling, making her arc back letting out more sounds. She gave up trying to stay quiet, and gripped the edge of the desk.

Helena felt like she couldn't last much longer. Her heart was pounding, her breathing was uneven, and her whole body was burning. She closed her eyes attempting to concentrate; to not let herself go just yet. She didn't want it to be over with. But just then he let go of her hair to kiss her again very passionately, pulling Helena closer to him. She spread her legs a little more as he pulled her near him, and then slid her hands to his shoulders bracing herself.

All she could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing and muffled moans she was no longer trying to suppress. She bit his lip while they were kissing and she felt him moan against her and grip her tighter and that was all she needed. She felt her whole body tense as she made a half-hearted whimpering noise. She couldn't even breathe and she tried to grip onto him harder, and then all at once she felt weak.

Everything around her seemed to dissolve and her weight shifted. She felt dizzy and still unable to to breathe well. She, blinking, opened her eyes and it was so dark. Helena realized she was in her bedroom. "It was.. all a dream," she thought as she took a deep breath, but when she went to turn over in her bed she felt herself twitch from a familiar feeling. She realized her own hand was between her legs and that not 'everything' had been a dream.

She sighed and sat up on the edge of her bed, taking a deep breath. Pieces of her dream floating around in her head like a broken memory, until they started to become less and less defined. It was 3 o'clock in the morning; too early to get up. Helena stood up and put her arms above her head to stretch, and she could feel how weak her legs were. She went to her laundry basket to get a clean pair of underwear, used the restroom, and went back to her bed in an attempt to sleep.


End file.
